Seigaku no Nanafushigi
by steppTOyess
Summary: In the changing room,Momoshiro tell the Ichinen about the "7 Mysteries of Seishun Gakuen". Kaidou left because ghostphobia. The other regulars entered the room and left like Kaidou after hearing what he was talking about. Then Fuji appeared behind the boys and narrated what really happened and disappeared. A couple of seconds later he came in again, and didn't remember anything...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is our ever first fanfic. And we are not English native speakers. If you find a mistake let us know leaving a review or PM.  
This story build on the "Another Story II OVA Seishun Gakuen's 7 Mysteries" It is important to be able to understand the fic.  
**

**CHAPTER I**

"What the ..." Momoshiro thought after realizing that his Senpai wasn't the one, who told them the true story of 'The 7 Mysteries of Seishun Gakuen'. A cold shiver ran down his spine. The first semester student, right next to him tried to hide his fear under his cap.

"Momo-chan-senpai..." Horio said with fear in his voice."... Does that mean... we know the 7th mystery?" His Ichinen-partners were trembling at his side.

"I.. I think it was a joke of Fuji-senpai... ha ha ha..." Momo explained with a false conviction in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Fuji-senpai was asking his five shaky-legged Kohais with an irritated look on his face. "W-w-w-w-w-what i-i-i-i-if i-i-i-it wasn't the r-r-re-real Fuji-senpai?" Kachiro stuttered.

"It can't be true, it can't be, right?" Momo turned his head hopefully to Fuji, but he was still looking clueless.

"I was training outside all the time" Fuji said. "But! We were talking about the 7 mysteries!" Momo responded just while Fuji reacted like the others third year "I need to go!" and went quickly outside.

... "It seems like that it really wasn't Fuji-senpai" Ryoma realized, his face still under the cap.

After Ryoma quarried his thoughts out, Momo wanted to squall. But before he had the chance to do it, the 5 boys heard a loud scream. Horio immediately recognized: " AHH! IT IS KAIDOU-SENPAIS VOICE!"

They ran outside to the school, were the scream came from. Upstairs, searching for Kaidou, they found him in the first bathroom they entered... he was pretty calm "Hey! Mamushi! Why do you screamed that way? I think the whole school heard it!" Momo said still without breath for the running. Kaidou looked at him. "I didn't scream!" …

Momo noticed that his little friend Ryoma swallowed loud... "Echizen, c'mon don't be scared too! I will lose my cool if even you are anxiously... GAH!" The second semester thought while he was noticing his increasing panic.

Ichinen Katsuo pokes Horio. "Are you sure i-i-i-it was really him? Screaming that loud?" Whispering that question quietly into his classmates ear, Katsuo was sweating a lot.

The 5 boys were looking very scared at 'Kaidou', when suddenly a screaming "Kaidou!" entered the bathroom. All of them hold their breath at the same time, too scared to move.

"W-w-what is going on here?!" Momo-chan-senpai said, as he was trembling uncontrollably. The first Kaidou smiled diabolic and then disappeared in a flash of light. All the 6 fell to the floor, unconscious.

Slowly Kaidou opened his eyes; his whole body shuddered with fear. While he was standing up, he found himself in a dark room... it wasn't the bath any longer. "Calm down... Calm down... Fshuuu-" he said to himself but suddenly something moved behind his back, when he turned around he saw...

* * *

When Ryoma rubbed his eyes, after awoken, he was lying on the floor of the Seigaku laboratory.

"How I got here?" he stood up and looked around, he was in the laboratory classroom. There was no light from the window.

"Already night then..." thought while walking to the door. Just then he heard the sound of glass breaking. He turned around and saw how all the bottles fell to the ground in horror. The mix created a heavy cloud of green smoke. Suddenly a green silhouette soared from the floor tiles to the ceiling.

"W-w-w-what...?!" Ryoma was scared, he couldn't move his body any longer. Before the smoke reached him, a loud shout sounded through the whole corridor: "ECHIZEN!" It was... Horio the one who was screaming, he was running with Kachirou and Katsuo. Ryoma barely opened the door before the smoke touched him and started running faster than ever in his life. The four of them ran downstairs, but the stairs were moving so it was really difficult to get down in one piece. When they got out of the school they noticed that there was nothing around them, just a black void.

The three little tennis club members hidden themselves behind the trembling ichinen regular of the team.

"I want to go home, to my mommy!" Kachirou began to cry.

"W-w-w-what shall we do, Echizen?!" Horio asked in a hysterically way.

"I-I-I don't know..." Echizen answered his classmate's question, while thinking about a logical reason for all what that had happened.

* * *

When Momoshiro came to wake up... he smelled hamburgers... his favorite ones, and decided to follow the scent... That fabulous smell took him to the cafeteria of seigaku, it was dark like the middle of the night.

"Where are everyone?" Momoshiro was asking himself while walking.

When he got to the cafeteria... there was nothing, no food and surely no burgers. "This is weird. I can smell them!" he said, afterwards he walked into the kitchen...and found... ... A huge Double Cheese-Hamburger with extra bacon. He turned his head first to the left and then to the right side, to check beeing the only person in this room. He took the Burger in his hands and just wanted to ate it, but abruptly he heard a lot of footsteps from the corridor, and some whining noises.

Carefully he tried to watch through the kitchens door-window. In that moment Momo saw some fast shadows followed by a green smoke... The shadows ran outside, but the green smoke changed its direction... to the kitchen. Momoshiro dropped his big burger down to the floor because of his fear. "This can't be possible! It can't!" whimpering while watching for a hiding place or means of escape... all of sudden he found a door. Quickly he went through... just to find.. "KAIDOH!"... "Oh it was only te refrigerator..." he mentioned "Fshuuuuu..."

He didn't look inside and continued running... in the next moment the freezer opened itself.

* * *

When Kaidou turned around a fragile shelf with a lot of books fall on his direction. Reflexively he jumps to the left side before the shelf could hit him. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Kaidou asked himself while he was digesting the little shock. "That's all the fault of this stupid Dunk-Smash-Fool! When I find this bastard I will-" Kaidou stopped speaking after he heard voices from outside the window, in this moment he noticed... it was night...

...But it was way darker than normal. Then Kaidou noticed that he was in a classroom, more specific, in his classroom.

"I have to find the others... and that Baka Momoshiro too!" he thought himself while walking outside the classroom. The hallway was empty. Then he heard footsteps in the floor below and ran down the stairs to saw how the ichinen ran outside the school... And decided to start following them.

* * *

"W-w-w-what shall we do, Echizen?!" Horio asked in a hysterically way. "I-I-I don't know..." Echizen answered. Just then a hand was placed on his shoulder... It was... Kaidou!

"K-K-Kaidou-senpai!" The ichinen shout chorally. "W-w-whats going on here Echize-" Before the Bandana-Boy could finish his question; he realized that there was only a black atmosphere around the school, no trees, no street, and no other people. His skin etiolated... "Don't fool me..." he said to himself.

At a single blow he heard from the tennis court some ball hitting sounds... ball hitting sounds...that was weird. The ichinen and the new found Kaidou ran to the courts. There they found all their senpai-tachi, playing like nothing happened

"Hey! Senpai-tachi!" Kaidou yelled from outside the tennis courts, but it seemed the others didn't listen to him, they kept playing...

"Why they didn't hear Kaidou-senpai?" Kachiro asked while his legs began to shiver with fear again. "Maybe... t-t-t-they can't see us?!" Katsuo stuttered and couldn't control his own voice.

"As if that would ever happen!" Ryoma snubbed and went straightforward to his senpai-tachi. It was 10 meter long way... but it doesn't matter how many steps he did, it seemed like he would never reach them... ... Then he started running toward his senpai tachi " T-this can't be possible" he hadn't get any closer to them. When he was looking back, he noticed he had get away of the others indeed... because they were nowhere to be seen.. he was alone again...

"Cho-chotto... w-w-w-w-w-w-w-where is Ryoma-kun?!" Kachiro almost began to cry of fear... "I-i-i-i-i could swear h-h-h-he was th-there... just some seconds ago!" Horio shouted. "Something isn't right here." Katsuo thought and looked at his Senpai. When he noticed that Kaidou barley quavered, his body froze over.

Kaidou peered to him with a cool glance. "What's wrong?" Horio asked his friend. "...Horio-kun... How... can we be so sure.. that he is the r-real Kaidou-senpai?" Katsuo was asking with a trembling voice. Horio's eyes widened and looked in 'Kaidous' direction. Without noticing, the three ichinen began to run away of the second-year-regular after Katsuos quiestion. Kaidoh was... relatively serene...

"How can you be sure, that this little brat is your dear friend? Maybe he isn't him..." the calm Kaidou exclaimed while the three ichinen turned their tail and flee. After running again into the school building they heard someone playing the piano... It sounded through the whole corridor...

"A Piano..." The ichinen-trio began to tremble.

* * *

Momo-chan-senpai was running downstairs, when he suddenly crashed into... "Mamushi!" he shouted on the top of Kaidou in the floor.

"Fshuuu Momoshiro-Baka! Watch where you are going!" A mad Kaidou answered. They stand up" We have to find the others!" Momo said.

" I know!" they kept walking the hallway. Entering the school they found... a broken tennis ball on the flour... on the surface of the one part was a little Ryoma cartoon head...

"W-w-w-what should that mean?!" Kaidou snapped at his rival and classmate Momoshiro while he was sweating heavy. "How the hell should I know?! It isn't like I do that creepy games, it isn't me, Mamushi!"

"W-w-what did you mean with that, you Idiot?!" Kaidou got more and more agressive by Momoshiros allegations.

"Who are YOU the only person, with a doppelganger here at this place?!"

"D-d-doppelganger... I-I don't know what that thing is! Fshuuu..." Kaidou answered with fear in his face, remembering the horrible thing he saw in the bathroom.

"Just let find the others" Momo offered. Both set to got out of the school at once. Just a glance outside "This isn't logic, it isn't logic at all!" Momo yelled looking around the black world they were in... Just then something crashed on them "Whaaahhh!" and all of them fell to the floor...

"Nyaaaaa Nyaaa" ... There was no way Kaidou couldn't recognized that cute voice... The voice of his kohais cat, karupin. He played several times with it. As usual, Karupin was snuggling short time Kaidous arm...

Just for a moment he could forgot all his fear - Momo, who was watching at him with an irritated expression on his face couldn't believe that "The Mamushi" loves to play with little kitten.

"Ne Mamushi... what the heck are you doing with that cat" After waken Kaidou out of his dream, a sudden noise of cracking bones sounded from the little cat...

**IMPORTANT**

**On our profile you will find pictures of this story. We hope you like. And please leave us some reviews!  
Next chapter in a week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

In the middle of the black, Ryoma was walking and walking alone to get to somewhere, but there was nothing, only the black void. Starting to become desperate, he began running and after a while Ryoma finally saw something "The school" the boy said breathing hard because of running.

It was weird enough he got to the school from the back side of it. "Nyaa Nya" he turned around "Karupin!"... The little cat was only sitting in front of its master... "What are you doing here?" Ryoma was so glad to see a familiar face, he smiled at his cat with light tears and put his arms around his beloved Karupin. While he was carrying his little animal friend, Ryoma reached finally the school building, where he saw suddenly how the ichinen passed in front of him running, but they quickly disappeared in the dark.

"Uhh" he started to walk toward the school and when he was close enough, Ryoma heard two screams. Karupin in his arms scratched his way out of them "Aw! Karupin!" But the cat was suddenly nowhere. With bloodied arms, the boy ran to the school principal door and saw there Kaidou and Momo, with "KARUPIN?!" How was that possible, Karupin ran in another direction... so how he could be there? By his senpais side?

Trying to stop his bleeding arms, he stumbled in front of Kaidou and Momo... "ECHIZEN!" Momo shouted surprised. - While he was lying on the ground, Ryoma was watching at Karupin on Kaidou's legs... The expression on the cat face was racked with pain and anger. After hearing bone cracking sounds multiple times, because Karupin bit in his hand, Kaidou pushed the cat intuitively away.

"Echizen?! What happened to you?!" Momo asked with worried voice. "My arm... i-it is ..." Ryoma tried to answer, but Momo interrupted him. "What's with your arm? I can't see anything" - To Momo It seemed like...Normal. He couldn't see anything. However Kaidou went pale at the first glance of the blood

"E-Echizen... What happened to your arms?!" Kaidou almost screamed, after pushing Karupin away "What? You can see something? The irritated Momo asked... "I found Karupin and he scratched me" Ryoma said while getting a better look of the damage "But he ran in another direction" ...Then they heard a bone creaking sound again, when they turned around... It wasn't Karupin anymore... It was... It was a huge... 30 foot high monster?! A chimera... a mix of cat, and some other animals, with the result, that the little cute kitten Karupin looked like a ravenous prison dog. Out of his mouth fresh blood dropped down to the ground... Kaidou had an uneasy feeling around his stomach region... The blood he saw was the one of his left hand... The leg shaking boy startled up, he began to shout - Momo turns his head to his classmates direction.

"Why are you shouting that loud Mamushi?! You can't be frightened by a cat, you can't!" Kaidou stared at Momoshiro while he was pointing a finger at the monster: "A-A-a-aRE YOU BLIND YOU IDIOT?!"

"BLIND!? What did you mean?... Oi.. Kaidoh... where are you going?! Ah! Echizen, you too?!" Momo followed them quickly... Both of them had a horrified face "MOMOSHIRO B-bAKA! Can't you see THAT!?" Kaidou screamed while running... Momo looked back and he only saw "Karupin" following them "What? The cat? Guy's, you can't be afraid of a cat! You can't!" But they kept running and running... It seemed like they could never got back to the school - THUD... Kaidou and Momo stopped and looked back... Ryoma was lying on the floor quite suddenly and the Cat (-Monster) was getting close...

"ECHIZEN!" Kaidou shouted panicky... "Jeez... Bit by bit I begin to believe you really saw a huge monster cat..." Momo sighed deeply. "Yosh! I will rescue him! So you little coward can find a good hideout!" Kaidou gazed at his rival wide-eyed. "Coward...?!" he muttered but kept running. "Go out of MY WAY, MAMUSHI! You can't save a PRINCESS, if you're scared, you can't right?!"

Momo ran back to his fallen friend 'Karupin' was already quite close to them, so he lifted Ryoma quickly and ran back to Kaidou... they were running and this time the got it inside the school building... But at the same time the ichinen-trio entered too. All were shocked (except Momoshiro) because of what they just saw. They seated on the ground and... "WHAAA?! The false Kaidou-senpai followed us?!" Horio screamed and got up with a jump.

"The false Kaidou? So he really exist?!" The real one got an attack of sweating by hearing the ichinen's story. "Don't fool me! This isn't possible! - Calm down, Calm down!" The frightened boy with the bandana repeated that sentence a few times to get his 'cool' back, but it didn't really helped... Because the Monster cat or what it was, was waiting in front of the building for its lunch... the delicious 6 Seishun Gakuen students...

Ryoma was sitting with his back to a wall... He checked his arms over 10 times...and even he could swear 5 minutes ago, that it hurts... the pain disappeared.

The only evidence that something was happened was the blood on his T-shirt... All the others were talking, distracted about the Monster cat was walking away from the building "Sooo! You could be the false Kaidou?!" Yelled Momo pointing his finger to his rival. "I'm not the false! Baka! Do you want to fight again!?" yelled the bandana-boy back. It looked like a typical Momo-Kaidou fight... Until... the whole building trembled. It was the Monster cat that was charging against the door! ... To break it... And then...

* * *

It was almost 6 o'clock. Kikumaru wondered where Echizen and Momo were. Like every Tuesday they wanted to visit the Burger restaurant, this time, Momo wanted to treat them both a meal, but Eiji's friends weren't coming to the school gate... So Kikumaru decided to walk back to the boy's changing room... While the boy was passing the main entrance, he heard a quiet sound from the door. When the Senpai wanted to open the door, Oishi who came from a meeting with Tezuka wanted to call for him for going together to their favorite container...

Kikumaru sharp ears picked up a faint sound again. "Wait! Did you hear that? Nya" The cat boy asked his friend, while starting to walk with him to the exit. "What?" asked Oishi... "Fhuuu!" After hearing the sound a third time, Kikumaru walked back to the main door of the school again... Oishi followed him "Eiji! What did you hear?!"The boy asked worried... Running behind his... "I hear a loud BUM...Nya!" Then the cat boy entered the school... And disappeared in front of his Doubles partner shocked eyes..."Eiji?!"

* * *

The door was almost broken... and in the last blow something got inside... But they were prepared!

Kaidou, even his legs were shivering, hold an old broom in his injured hands. Ryoma and the other ichinens were armed with some pans and other kitchenware. Momo used a rusty bucket as helmet (especially to protect his hairstyle) and a huge ruler from the first classroom at this corridor... When the door was broken away, the 6 frightened tennis club members started attacking the 'Thing' which entered the school...

Eiji got inside the school and was suddenly on the floor "WHAAAAA!" ... The 6 scared boys started hitting the 'Thing' with their eyes closed until... "STOOOOOP NYAAAAAA!"

... Nya? all of them thought about it and stopped their movements. "Eiji-senpai!?" Said Momo wide eyes " How did YOU get here!?" Momo asked surprised...

Just a moment later, Kikumaru was putting a cooling bag on his head... "Nya~ it hurts..." he sulked."Why did you hit my head ~nya? And why are you guys acting that weird? ... my poor head ~nya..." Eiji sighed while he was looking at this incredulously friends. "Kikumaru-senpai, I'm really really sorry!" Kaidou apologized immediately.

"We are really really sorry too!" Momo excused with a long bow... Pushing his 4 kouhais to do the same. "But! it is really a shock Senpai! A big shock! How did you get here!?" the boy questioned standing again.

"What do mean? Nya... I just entered the school.. Nya~" Eiji face got a confused expression. "Just look outside Senpai!" Ryoma pointed his finger to the window "There is nothing here..."

"Huh? Nya-thing?!" Eiji walked slowly to the window Ryoma was pointing at... It was true... There was only ground. Within a radius of 30 meters... after it was only the black void. "NYANTE?! WHAT HAPPENED?! How is THAT possible nya~?!" after the catboy was shouting in panic he thought of "OISHI! He was behind me! He must be here to! I know he will find a logical explanation for this nya~...!"

Without wanting to destroy his Senpais dream, Momoshiro noticed "Ano... Oishi- senpai didn't enter the main entrance after you..."

"... Only you came here" the boy continued. "Impossible Nya~! He was close behind me!" Eiji disagreed. "Then... Oishi-senpai saw Eiji-senpai disappearing?" Ryoma mentioned. "Ah! That have to be good!" Horio thought.

"They will know something weird happened!" Katsuo finished Horios thought..."What shall we do now? Nya~" Kikumaru questioned the others... and then he remembered of the events...

The events of the past, when he was an ichinen himself...

"T-t-the 7 Mysteries of S-s-seishun Gakuen...NYAAAA?!" Eiji seemed to become insane bit by bit... "KIKUMARU-SENPAI CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN!" When Momo tried to reassure his friend, the ichinen heard again a melody, played by a piano... "T-t-t-t-that is the piano again!" Horio shouted accidently.. "P-P-P-PIANO... NYAA~?!" Hearing that word gave Kikumaru the creeps. The moment he turned his head carefully around... the green smoke appeared... "W-W-W-W—WHAT IS T-T-THA-" 'Cause of is fear, the scared boy wasn't able to finish his sentence. After the other members noticed Kaidou stammering, they also turned around and...

**Hello there! Again you will find the pictures of this chap****ter in our profile!**

**See you next week**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III  
**

Oishi was shocked... He stood there for a few seconds wondering how... Eiji just disappeared in front of his very own eyes. With trembling legs he started walking outside. Along the way outside he took his cellphone and called Tezuka.

"Tezuka! Where are you?!" Oishi asked before the Buchou had time to say something.

"I'm in the library... What is so urgent?"

"... I-I'm going there!" and closed the call... When Oishi arrived as fast as he could in the library, Tezuka-Buchou was already waiting for him.

"What happened, Oishi?" While he was asking his friend he noticed that Oishi's face looked a little bit upset. "Eiji! He disappeared! I saw it!" The frantic boy said. "What do you mean?" asked a serious Tezuka "We- We were walking out but he heard a noise... Then we ran back to the school and when he passed the door... he was gone...!"

"Oishi... are you sure -"

"Yes I'm sure! It reminds me of... of... t-there is only one reason how he could disappear..." When Tezuka was listening to his friend, who was shivered with fear, he perked his eyebrows up... "The S-seven..." Even Kunimitsu Tezuka, the boy who doesn't show any kind of feelings often... began stammering. "What we should do now, Tezuka?" Oishi asked desperately... "W-we have to inform the other... Oishi..."

"Yes?"

"Yudan sezu ni Ikou!"

"Usu" Oishi answered uncertainly.

Both of them called the others 3 third year regulars to gather at the library. Meanwhile the others arrive they were waiting there… thinking.

* * *

The boys also turned around and started running all the seven of them with full speed... The thing they just saw was...beyond description. They took the stairs and went to the last floor. The sound of the piano was very loud there... and it played an old melody "T- that sounds l- like an old horror-movie tunya~" Kikumaru mentioned, while he was hanging on Echizen's back. "T- that hurts!" Echizen complained, he and his friends were out of breath.

Kaidou who didn't said anything looked like a living zombie, his face was pale and his eyes were wide opened... Momo who was also scared noticed the emotional condition of his rival and friend and tried to cheer up on his way.

"Hey Mamushi... after all you stamina-training you are such a slowpoke... Everyone ran faster than you to this floor... Even a turtle could move faster than you, it can, you know"

"Turtle...You say!?" answered Kaidou changing his zombie like face to an angry one: "Fshuuuu... You only say nonsense stuff, idiot" It seemed like the beginning of another fight "Stop you two nya! We have to get out of here!" Eiji said with a scolding tone.

Right now they were in the top floor of Seigaku. Apparently the thing they were running away from didn't follow them... But to be sure

"Let's hide nya~! That thing could be heading this way." Eiji offered after a while, he was the senpai and had to take care of his kouhais. Kaidou tried to stifle his anger. His mood changed a little bit in a positive way and so he was able to calm a little bit down "I wonder why this... smoke or whatever it was, doesn't follow us to this floor...?" Katsuo asked the others... "Good question" Momo agreed. Suddenly he remembered when he was in the kitchen; the green thing stopped following the ichinen and changed its direction.

"We were running outside... so maybe it can't leave the first floor" Echizen inferred. "So... we are safe here?" Kaidou asked precautious, but then the horrible thing they saw short time ago appeared again at the end of the hallway... It was so terrifying; they all got up slowly... The thing came closer with a heavy fog... It was a woman with a red dress... But it had no visible face... and when it started walking the sound of heavy chains echoed...

The Pianos melody got wilder and wilder... the conjunction of those circumstances made the tennis club members sweat... "I- I THOUGH THAT MYSTERY WAS BAA-SAN?!" Momo freaked out after seeing that woman in her dress, it looked really a little bit like Ryuzaki sensei... just without face... the old wrinkles and her little thicker body in that negligee caused nausea to the boys.

"W- what shall we do now?!" Kachirou shouted in panic... "I think my eyes go blind now..." Momoshiro overacted. The woman got closer and closer... and closer... They only had one way out. The boys didn't waste any time and were running for their life, but while running toward the stairs a loud

"WAIT!" stopped the seigakus... The thing had graved two of the boys, one in each arm, and from the things back, two more arms were growing up. The thing got Kaidou and Ryoma... The fog in the hallway got heavier the piano was doing a horrible sound and the temperature dropped

"ECHIZEN! MAMUSHII!" Momo shouted after his captured friends. "This is bad... it totally is, right?" After the sudden disappearance of Ryoma and Kaidou, the bodies of the others were frozen by the huge shock. The Piano stopped playing... and outside it got light...

"Momo-chan-senpai! Kikumaru-senpai! Look out of the window!" the ichinen-trio wanted to show them that the black word changed back to its old state... But the senpai-tachi... weren't at their side any more "Whaa! Kikumaru-senpai and Momo-senpai... They aren't here!" Horio was the first who was saying it... Cause of the light which shines through the window and the few people they had seen in the last minute standing there, the ichinen could be sure they were back in their own world.

"W-we should tell this to the senpai-tachi now!" Kachiro said.

"But... Where would they be right now?" Katsuo asked.

They agreed to just go out and looking if the senpai-tachi were still in the school... When they passed the in front of the library they saw the other Seigaku Regulars...

"It seems like they have a team-meeting at this time"... it was 18:35... Almost a half hour after Eiji disappeared while he passed the front entrance... The ichinen-trio eaves dropped their senpai-tachi.

"That was all that happened... but Eiji can't vanish... I mean the moment before we were talking to each other and now he is... I had a bad feeling." Oishi explained with a sad undertone in his voice, tried to be strong. "I see..." Fuji was cupping his chin in his hand. "When I was entering the boy's changing room earlier... they said strange things... Like I told them 'the Truth about the 7 Mysteries of Seishun Gakuen' but I was on the court the whole time before and just entered the changing room then." Fuji finished his sentence and at that moment:

"Senpai! Senpai!" The ichinen-trio entered the library, running toward to them. "We know what happened!" Horio said to them "You know? What happened?" Oishi asked with a bit of hope. "We (Kachiro, Katsuo, Momo, Kaidou and Ryoma) were transported to a black world!" Horio started to tell them the story.

"Once there we saw a lot of strange things!" Kachirou continued "And at one point Eiji senpai appeared there too!" this time it was Katsuo who was speaking... Oishi looked sceptical with bit anger in his eyes... "D-d-d-d-don't fool us with your ghost stories... we have a great problem... And-" Tezuka interupped the hot-headed Vice-Buchou...

"So is that really the truth? A doppelganger, a green smoke, a huge cat... Eijis appearance and that..." He harrumphed one time and continued: "... that woman in the Negligée who looked like Ryuzaki-sensei... without face..." All regulars took short time to imagine that terrible sight and made a disgusted face... "Yes! And then when it captured Kaidou-senpai and Echizen, then we were suddenly back in our word..." Horio explained. "This is a big problem!" Oishi thought loud once and had calmed a bit. "There is nothing we can do to save them!" Oishi was beginning to get panicky again "What we have to do is...

* * *

Eiji and Momo were hidden in a small closet, once they noticed they were alone they started running and found a door at the end of the hallway "What should we do now!?" Momo asked to his catlike senpai " I-I don't knya"...

* * *

It was cold; really cold he took a while to wake up properly "fhuuuu"... "Why it is so cold here..." the Bandana boy asked himself when he was shivered from the cold breeze... "You are finally awake... Kaidou-senpai?" The voice of his kohai sounded through the naked room. "Echizen... What's this place?" he took a look at the ichinen and recognized that Ryoma and himself didn't wear their Seigaku uniforms any longer... to their terror they donned negligées... A red one for Ryoma and a green one for Kaidou...

"What the hell is this!?" Asked the red faced Kaidou...

"When I woke up... we were like this..." Ryoma answered, leaning with his back to the wall. "And this room... doesn't have any window or doors...?!" At this Kaidou looked around... How was it possible to be in a room without exit... "Ne, Echizen... we had to came in here somehow... so a door or something like that must exist...right?" Kaidou asked while he was blushing more and more... not only because it was embarrassed to wear a negligée... he also tough that Echizen look kind of cute in his one... "NHAAA...fshuuuuu" he freaked out for just a moment but then he calmed down with breathing the way he always did. Just a second later, the two boys heard a mechanic sound... "What was that?!" Ryoma looked to the ceiling of the room... then he noticed, that the wall, where his back was leaning at, ... was vibrating... then that same wall opened itself and he almost fall back. All the others walls and even the floor did the same.. Then they started moving around. Ryoma and Kaidou agreed to hold their hands to not get separated. While avoiding the moving walls suddenly all stopped and started to get closer to them. "W-we will get crushed!" Kaidou exclaimed, still holding hands with Ryoma, both were waiting. When the room became really tight, with the small space of 2x2 meter... the walls stopped again moving... Before they got the chance to get relieved... the small space started to get filled with water from the floor... they will drown in short time, if they can't escape... Kaidou trembled more than Ryoma and pressed his hand strong while the water came out of the walls. It was a really strange situation, but there was no time to waste by thinking about it... Ryoma knew that his Senpai wasn't in the state to think about a solution. So more and more water was running into the small room...

* * *

"HEEEEEELP! WE NEED HELP!" - Something like that sounded in the boys bathroom, where Momo and Eiji hided from the mysterious monster they saw... "Senpai, wasn't that Echizen?!" Momo startled. "You're right! This is OUR ochibi! So he is alive... Thank goodness! Nya- But..." Eji stopped - "HE-" suddenly the shouts vanished... The catboy and his Kohai faced each other, nodded and run out of the boys bathroom, in the direction of the last shout... "Echizen! Mamushi!" -

* * *

The water reached their heads... Kaidou and his kohai were forced to pull their faces in front of the ceiling. Both of them took a deep breath before the water filled the small room completely... They weren't able to shout anymore for help. How long could they bear this situation? Ryoma was in a bad condition... in opposite of Kaidou, who does everyday a lot of stamina training, it was hard to breath for the little ichinen. When Kaidou saw Echizen alomost drowned, he decided to took his head with his hands and near his lips with his own... to share the last oxygen he had in his lungs...

* * *

"It came from here!" Kikumaru said. "Huh... water?" Momo recognized water on the whole ground... and an unfixed flagstone... He poke it up and saw "OH MY GOD MAMUSHI?! ECHIZEN?!" He blushes after seeing what Kaidou planned to do to save his Ichinen Friend.

**Hello! New chapter here. In our profile you will find the new pictures as always. Please! Leave us some reviews. We would really appreciate them! **

**See ya next week! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

... They didn't lost much time, Momo and Eiji helped Kaidou and Ryoma out. Both of them lay unmoving on the floor.

"Nya! Are you two ok!?" A very worried Eiji asked while gazing at his two kouhais. Kaidou was breathing hard in front of him those two... "Hey! Echizen!" This was Momo, trying to wake up his ichinen friend, because of worries he got closer to his face... "Senpai! He is not breathing!" All three got panicky...

"Maybe he can't breath because of... what is that?!" Eiji asked his kohai irritated "A Negligee..." Kaidou answered embarrassed. "Why the heck are you wearing something like that, Mamushii?! It is not funny, it isn't!" Momo shouted out with a cracked voice.

"Do you start a fight again?!" Reacting to Momoshiros provocative words, Eiji stopped them both again. "There is no time for fighting! We need to help for Ochibi-chanya~...!" Momo put Ryoma laying on his back, then he lacerated his dress, in hopes that... would help his friend, if the dress was too tight. But the dress has nothing do to with it.

Nothing happened... Now they got really scared. "... Shouldn't we try with CPR?" Kaidou said... But neither Eiji nor Momo knew how to do that... They only one who knew how was Kaidou. Quickly Kaidou moved to Ryomas side. Kneeing he started doing the chest compression... But it didn't have any effect on him... "Ochibi-chanya~..." Eiji was already crying... Kaidou only had one option left...

Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation…he was getting closer.. and closer... Only a half centimeter was missing to touch Echizens lips with his own, but before he reached him, the young boy spat out a lot of water in Kaidous face.

Momo and Eiji who followed his teammates mouth-to-mouth resuscitation cried now for joy. "Echizen!" "Ochibi" Both of them hugged their returned to life again friend and ignored totally his life savior Kaidou. "Fshhhh..." He only said while he was cleaning his face with a towel he took out of Eijis school bag...

"I-I can't breath...senpai-tachi" Ryoma said weakly and both, Momo and Eiji let him went of the hug... "Ah! I will look for something for you two nya~!" Eiji said and ran out the bathroom, Ryoma kept on the floor breathing slowly meanwhile "Nee! Mamushi..."  
"What?"  
"I think this green isn't your color" Momo made fun of him again.  
"Fshuuu..." Kaidou answered.  
"I got it nya~!" Eiji brought clothes and gave it to Kaidou and Ryoma. In his schoolbag he had a second shirt and sport shorts for them. The shorts for Ryoma, but his other t-shirt was wet through with perspiration because of the training, so he borrow him his gakuran (black japanese school uniform) jacket. "Thanks senpai..." Kaidou said while starring at Momo, with a deadly expression on his face. "So, now you shouldn't catch a cold nya~" Eiji said with a light smiling while helping the ichinen changing his clothes.

* * *

Oishi was beginning to get panic again "What we have to do is... we ... should... entering immediately t-t-the s-school..." He started hardly stammering. The events of 2 years ago let a cold shiver ran down his spine.

They walked out of the library in direction to the school main building. What they had to do was simple: Get to that black world, what the ichinen told them about. The fifth third years and three first years walked to the school and stood in the front door for a moment. "If we are lucky we will pass to the other world too." Inui said that for once didn't have any data for the situation at hands.

"Hm... Yudan sezu ni ikou!" Tezuka ordered and all of them started running to the door... and when the passed it... a very bright light blinded all of them for just some seconds. When they got back their eyesight...

"Where am I?" Oishi asked himself before he noticed... that he was separated from this other team members.

* * *

When Tezuka went forward just step by step, he crashed into... Fuji's back.  
"It seems we made it through..." Fuji noticed out loud. "But we got separated from the rest." Tezuka added looking around.

They found themselves at the first floor of the Seishun Gakuen. Everything looked darker than at normal night. If the others were there too they should find them quick by just walking around. In a corner they saw something green passing the floor... and then both saw it in front of their eyes as a huge cloud of green smoke...

* * *

"Whaaaaaaaa!" They haven't been lucky at all. Inui and Taka were running for their life, the big moster-cat was chasing them in the world of pure black...

* * *

Oishi was alone at the second floor of Seigaku. Suddenly he heard: " Oishiiii!" It was Eiji who stand at the end of the hallway. "Oishiii!" Kikumaru shouted dramatically and with a tone of happiness in his voice. Both were running to each other and the cat boy jumped up to his beloved friend, like he does several times, when they won a match.

* * *

"Probability to be eaten by this giant monster-cat : 120% !" Inui calculated, before he and Taka found a small path between the gym and the school building. They ran on that path and stopped in the middle. The giant 'Kapurin' tried to catch them with its huge paws. Unexpected Taka discovered that the huge monster didn't fitted in that small path, so they didn't lost time and entered the school... Just to find "This way!" Fuji and Tezuka running from something else. Now the four of them ran up the stairs. Standing there breathing hard and with their hands in their knees, Taka mentioned as first person: "This- this world is crazy!"

After that they heard a voice's - "Wasn't that Oishis voice?" Fuji looked serious at Tezuka. They started to run along the floor... "Hey Guys... could it be that the floor gets ... darker and darker?!" After Taka-san noticed that, the others stopped... A metalic smell suffused the air... Inui swallowed concerned and moved his head to the floors walls... a red fluid flowed out of the ventilation shaft... The red fluid kept coming out of the ventilation shaft. "W-what is that?" Taka asked, but the others were just gazing at this horror with him. All of sudden, it came out with a lot of force in a stream - covering them completely in the red fluid and also made them fall to the floor.

At that moment... all of the four boys were struggling on the ground.  
"THAT IS BLOOD!" Fuji shouted panicky. When Tezuka looked at his friend while he was shocked too, he tried to hold Fuji's hand to hushed his fear away... but it didn't worked... Tezuka never though that even his childhood friend, who was kind of sadistic, would began to cry when he was seeing blood of an unknown person. "Fuji..." he only said. As buchou he had the duty to keep his cool... even when he wanted to cry secretly of his fear.

When Inui and Taka-san sat up, their whole body was shaking like never before in their lifes... and suddenly... the hallway got even darker and cold, really cold. They were still lying on the pool of blood, when the tennis club members were starting listening heavy steps, which got closer and closer... At this moment, all of them could saw a figure at the end of the hallway... But it was too dark to recognize who or what it was... Then it got too close and they saw...

"K-k-kabaji?!" The boys chorused.

"Usu" the 'Kabaji' only said.

"W-what d-d-does Kabaji do here?!" Taka-san asked scared his teammates. When he wanted to near him, Inui stopped him after some steps.

"Probabilty that this Person is the real Kabaji, after knowing the story of the ichinen: 15,43%" - "W-w-w-w-w-when that person i-i-isn't Kabaji...who or what is that?!" Taka-san shouted while he was clenching his fists. Helping Fuji to stand up, Tezuka observed the proceedings... At a single blow Kabaji took a racket from his bag on his back and it seemed like the ceiling was vanished... A 'Snowstorm of Tennis Balls" appeared, and Kabaji began to hit them with all the power he had. They had no place to hide, so the powerful balls hit them all. It was really painful. Tripping and getting up again they ran the faster as they could to get away from that thing. Before they got to the stairs, the thing hit each one of them in the back really hard, and all fell to the floor...

* * *

They were still in the bathroom when they started to hear loud sounds coming from the floor below - very careful they got outside... "Those shouts... sounds like our friends ones? It really does..." Momo said with a caring tone... While checking to be sure that nobody was on the second floor, they went upstairs and saw... "B-b-blood?!" Kaidou flinched from the pool of blood... And felt how he lost his consciousness and fall on Momos back, who stand directly in front of him. "He Mamushi... Pull yourself together!" the boy only yelled to his old-known rival... "S-s-so much blood Nya~!" The 4 seigaku made a scared face while walking through the bloody hallway.

Not that quickly, because Momo now was practically carrying Kaidou and Eiji was doing the same with Ryoma. when they got to the end of the hallway their eyes got opened wide in shock "Senpai-tachi!" Momo and Ryoma shouted at the same time "Minna..."

* * *

Oishis eyes were opened wide.: "Tezuka... Fuji! Taka-san! Inui! W-w-w-w-what happened to you?!" He asked in a state of agitation... When he was running to them, without thinking of any dangers, a tennisball hit his head and he fell down to the ground. "OISHIIIII!" Kikumaru screamed...

* * *

Eiji and Momo got closer to their friend quickly. There was blood all over them and they weren't moving "W-w-what if they...a-a-a-a-a-are dead?" Momo asked trembling his senpai "NO! Don't say that!" Eiji was already crying for his friends. "Hey! Tezuka-bucho! Fuji-senpai!" Momo was shaking them. - "Inui! Taka!" Eiji also was shaking them.. when he noticed "OISHIII!" was there too, Kikumaru saw how he was hit by a ball on his head at the same moment...

Besided his other friends were lying on the ground, he ran to the hurt Oishi... "NO! "NO! NOT YOU TOO! OISHI! HANG IN THEIR NYA~!" He cried when suddenly a lot of tennis balls were flying from the other side of the floor. A huge giant with a racket hit them with the aim to hurt all of the Seigakus ... Eiji closed his eyes and whipped away his tears several times - Next he heard Oishi whispering very quiet... "E-ejii..." The catboy looked hopefully to his best friends face, when he noticed all at once a strong hand at his throat. - It was Oishis hand. His kind face was disappeared and turned into an horrible expression "...O..ishi.." Eiji was trying hard to take off that hand of his neck but 'Oishis' power was amazingly strong "Senpaiii!" Kaidou who woke up, was on the other side of the floor and ran towards to help his cat-like friend. He jumped on 'Oishis' back, who was forcing Kikumaru on the floor at the same time. Kaidou had the intention of making him fall, and save Eiji whose face was already turned blue.

Momo was starting running too and tried to take 'Oishis' hands off, but no avail... After that he started kicking 'Oishi' legs and got to throw him to the floor with Kaidou and Eiji together... "Impossible..." Suddenly... the 'Oishi' vanished…

* * *

Ryoma, who was still weak because he almost drowned earlier, was sitting next to a wall under a window, where Momo left him for short time, to help his senpai. The ichinen closed is eyes for a while to rest... but when he opened them a couples of seconds later - the others were disappeared...

"Oh no... not again!" he thought, but it was already to late. While he tried to stand up he was trembling a little bit. "Why does that all happened to us... why it happened to me?" his voice reflected the despair inside of him. When he looked up from the ground to the floor Ryoma saw a shadow in front of him. His body froe and a cold breeze passed his neck. At the moment Ryoma looked with fear at the shadow, its red glowing eyes gazed at him.

* * *

After that 'Oishi' vanished, Kikumaru fell down on his knees, he couldn't stopped crying, it was a way too much for him. Even it wasn't the real Oishi, the pain inside is heart was terrible... Momo tried to cheer him up and gave him a handkechief. "It's ok, senpai..." he only said in a calm voice. Kaidou who was at his limit left in disbelief.

"A-a-a-a-are they really dead?" Kaidou asked the others with tears in his eyes... When the three of them near the unconscious Regulars, Momo noticed that Fuji-senpai was moving, just a little bit, one of his fingers... After that they checked the breathing of their friends. "Thanks Goodness! They are alive!" Momo and Eiji beamed with joy. Kaidou smiled reassured.

A while later the senpais recovered consciousness and told them what happened. Also about the fact, that they doesn't bleed and 'Kabaji' was attacking them. Tezuka was glad inside, that they found Momoshiro, Kaidou and Kikumaru... but "Where is Echizen?" he asked irritated...

**Hello! Here is the new chapter! We hope you like and please leave us some reviews! We would really appreciate them!**

**Like always… there are 4 pictures in our profile.**

**See ya next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

Oishi was walking around the school, now he was in the first floor, luckily he wasn't alone. He had found Eiji, just after he arrived.

"Eiji, you have been here alone? You weren't with the others?" Oishi asked his friend next to him. "Eh... I haven't seen anyone, Oishi."

At this, Oishi became suspicious, according to the ichinen story, they had been all together. "Really?" Then he heard a lot of noises, coming from the upper floor. Eiji became frightened and hide himself behind his friends arm... "W-w-w-w-w-what was that nya~...?" He asked his doubles partner, but he was only looking forward with a skeptic expression on his face.

'If... he isn't the real Eiji... he imitates him very well...' The boy though while walking carefully forward.

Suddenly a plenty of rackets fall downstairs in front of the golden pair. They were knocking them both on the ground. "Ahh! That hurts! Where did the rackets come from?!" Eiji yammered... When Oishi turned his head to the direction of his beloved friend.

"That really hurt! nya!" Oishi saw in horror. But how was that even possible? 'Eiji' had one of those rackets in his head. From side to side just above the ears. Blood was dripping quickly to the floor.

"E-eiji.." The seigaku's vice captain said in shock, he didn't know what to say. "What?" 'Eiji' asked with an innocent face, but then Oishi began to scream... his scream echoed through the whole school... Even his friends on the other floor heard him. "OISHI-SENPAI!" Kaidou startled up. "Oishiiii!" Hearing his doubles partner shouting like that, Kikumaru's instincts awoken. He began running without thinking, what he will do when he would find his friend.

He didn't know what was waiting for him...

"Kikumaru-senpai!" "Eiji!" Momo and his senpai Kawamura were shouting at him, but it was already too late - the catboy left the floor already.

Eiji ran as fast as he could, his friend must be in danger: "Oishi!" he said once he saw his doubles partner at the end of the stairs.

Going down Eiji saw with wide opened eyes... a copy of himself.

"Eiji!" Oishi stood in front of his friend, he knew from the beginning that the other wasn't the real one. At that moment the others regulars arrived to that spot too: "W…what the... nyaaa! He has a racket in his head... a..and looks like me! What is going on here?!" The real Eiji trembled, Oishi stand in front of him to guard him against that doppelganger. With non-stop: "Blood is coming out of his head" Inui noticed and his legs began to shake. "P-p-probabiltiy t-that 'THIS' is not a human being: 25" Before Inui could finished his sentence, he got giddy.

To be covered by unknown blood was one terrible thing... but to see another person bleeding in front of him was too much for the data-freak. When he kneeled down, the Eiji-copy began to stand up very slowly.

All of them were scared, that thing was not a human "Zanen Munen Mata Raishuu!" The copy grinned, but not in Eijis voice. This one was a way deeper and not human-like, very scary one. The regulars were taking very slowly steps back, back to the stairs.

"Where are you goin'ya~?" The thing spoke again, but this time with a mix of Eiji's and the deeper voice to the others: "Let's play a while nyaa~!" The regulars hurried to the stairs, always walking backward and the copy was chasing them.

"AHHHHH!" All of the boys were running for their life.

"I don't want to die! I don't want to! I never tried the triple burger with extra cheese and the secret special sauce until now!" Momo cried screaming while he followed the others.

"Get a grip, you wimp! We're all do not want to die you Idiot!" His old known rival spited at him.

"Minna! - Yudan seizu ni ikou!" Tezuka only said, to give his team mates a bit more power.

When they almost reached the exit of the building, the 'kiku-copy' how Inui described it in his data book while running, shouted "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM ME NYAAAA~~~~~!" All of sudden an unbearable sound echoed through the floor.

"AHHH MY EARS!"

The sound caused painful vibrations for the ears of the boys, so they were forced to stop moving... They put their hands over their ears - the sound was just killing - and suddenly it stopped. The 'kiku-copy' had reached to get them in the distraction, so they were trapped now. It wasn't anymore an exact copy of Eiji, now it looked more like something with melting and gray skin and terrifying smile.

"We shouldn't go out" Inui advised, remembering the monster cat outside school building. But those words didn't reach the group; they were already running outside the door...

"They should have listened to you..." The odd-looking figure said to Inui and left him alone in the building.

While getting outside, the boys heard the sound of hitting tennis balls from the court. "Should we go there?" Fuji asked his childhood friend with a serious expression on his face...

His eyes were opened.

Inui followed his friends quickly, because he didn't want to be alone in that crazy world. Luckily he found them heading towards the tennis courts. The sound of tennis balls attracted them there - when they saw what was doing the noise, their eyes widen in shock...

"Look Minna! It's Ochibi!" Kikumaru recognized his kohai.

"But what is he doing here? That lucky one... He didn't suffer like we did before, like of that unbearable sound... - Huh? But who is the person he has a match with?"

At this moment, Momo turned his head to the other side of the court. His legs began to shake again. It was... It was like a shadow. A pure black 'human' with bright red eyes and IT was playing... tennis?!

"Look that!" Momo said to his friends. When they saw it, they had the same reaction like the gelled haired boy. "W-what is that thing?!" Taka asked to no one in specific. They all got closer to the courts "Ochibiii!" Eiji yelled to Ryoma, but he was already fired up by the match.

When the others came closer, the world around them turned completely black: There were only the court, the fences around it and the boys with that strange shadow figure.

* * *

First Ryoma thought he was lost, when his team mates vanished, and this 'thing' appeared.

"W…what ar-"

"Are you?" The Shadow with the red eyes completed his sentence.

"It is unimportant, what I am... "The 'thing' continued and it's aura turned into something evil. It was such a frightening feeling, that the little ichinen began to tremble inside.

"The only important thing is: that you all disrupted my sleep... and I don't like when people do that... when they make fun of me!"

The figure shouted.

"Of you? W…what do you mean with that?" Echizen asked stammering.

"You and your friends! You made fun of me and now you all will pay for that!" The 'Evil' thing roared. Ryoma didn't know what to do or say: He was more scared than ever in his life.

Then the thing grinned in a terrifying way again. "We will play tennis!"

It said "But... Do not forget.." It grinned even more "... It is not a normal tennis" and then everything went black... Ryoma lost for some minutes his consciousness... He doesn't know, how long it was, but when he woke up, his head hurt.

"Where... where am I?" He asked himself, and when he moves is chin up, he saw a tennis court, which was fenced.

"One-point-match" The shadow said after appearing all of sudden from nowhere...

"Uisu" The rookie only answered to his interesting opponent...

The rackets appeared out of thin air in their hands. The first serve was the evil shadows one. After that, they started playing. At first it looked like a normal game. But soon Ryoma noticed that something was different.

"This... is bad…" he thought out loud when he lost another point.

"1-0 I'm winning" The thing grinning evilly mentioned.

When his friends arrived the score was 5-3 for the shadow... Ryoma didn't notice the presence of his friends until Kaidou shouted "His arm! Echizen's arm turned into a shadow!"

"Interesting... so every time Echizen lost a point, his body turns more and more into a shadow." Inui muttered while writing Data in his notebook.

Not only his arm, also one leg was already turned into a shadow.

"Kuso!" he swore while serving. The game wasn't easy at all. The shots had so much power, so Ryoma lost most of the points, because he couldn't return them.

"Muhahahahahaha! You can't win!" The shadow answered while returning the ichinen's serves. When the boy tried to return the shadow ones, he was forced to use both hands but still – "BAM!" it knocked the racket out of his hands.

"40-15... One more and you will lost!" 'It' said grinning madly.

Ryomas whole body, except his eyes and his hair were covered by the shadow. What will happen when he turned into one shadow too? Is he supposed then to hurt other peoples too? To scare them to death... As shadow, he couldn't return to his world, he would never be able to win the championships around the world... he would never become the number one... and never get the chance again, to play against his father to beat him...

* * *

"If Ochibi lose now, he will -" Oishi interrupted Eiji's last sentence and shook his head. "Don't worry... I know it looks bad for him now... but it is Echizen... he have to - no! He will win, I know it!" That was how the golden pair cheered up each other. "Tezuka what do you think? Will he make it?" Fuji asked his friend caring. "I... I don't know..." He only said and the other Teammates looked upset to their Buchou... "Even Tezuka doesn't know..." Kawamura sighed.

* * *

He absolutely didn't wanted to lose ... no.. He couldn't lose now! "Ahhhhhh!" He returned the following shots, and gained some points. Each one came heavier than the previous one, but he managed

"5-4... You still think you will win against me?" The shadow interrupted.

"How funny!" It said while serving "15-0!" That last ball was even harder.

He looked at his friends... He might lost now… and never can see them again...POK POCK THUD.. He was going to lose "40-30.. It is my victory!" and then...

"Ochibiii!"

**Hello! We hope you like this chapter, like always there are pictures of it in our profile. Please, leave us a review, we would really appreciate it.**

**See ya next chapter! **


End file.
